roblox_campingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
'''WARNING: This article contains spoilers about the game and it's sequel! Do not read if you wish to play the game without spoilers! ' He makes a small appearance in Camping alongside another ranger telling the player(s) to watch out for bear traps as they believe a bear has been hunting down deer. Appearance He appears as a tall man, with grey gloves, brown boots, a brown jacket, a dark grey t-shirt, a brown pants, a white belt, and a red scarf. Camping: Daniel appears in day 2 of Camping, alongside another park ranger. He is standing behind a deceased deer, alongside his fellow park ranger, and a box of bear traps. He explains how he believes a bear is killing off the deer population and states that they will be setting bear traps around and to be careful of them. Later they left Specky Woods behind with bear traps. Camping 2 Daniel appears as a main character in Camping 2 as a guide to help the team along. On day 1, he first gives you a quick tour of the camp, and then the general area. Following that he shows you the tents where half of the team will sleep, and then the cabin where the other half will sleep. He then proceeds to show you the bathroom. Then the lights starts to flicker, then revealing the corpses of the remaining player(s). Then he proceeds to split the group in half, he will be staying with the group at the cabin. Group 1 - Cabin: He tells the group that he will go to the bathroom. Suddenly both the group and Daniel heard screaming from the other group, some gunshots, and some stabbing. The quickly runs to the cabin sking them if they are tellling scary stories. A player claims that they were attacked at the woods, Daniel did not believe and he believes that the players are fooling him just to get him scared. Group 2 - Tents: The players who are assigned to be in the tents got attacked and the last player behind them gets murdered by a unknown man. This group ran to the cabin quickly, and the other group asks what is going on, a player answered they were attacked at the woods and a player asks where is Daniel. A player from the cabin answered that Daniel is in the bathroom, they quickly locked the door. When Daniel came, he asks the players what is going on, a player from the tent answered that they were attacked in the woods. Daniel believes that they were just scaring him, then they slept peacefully. On day 2, he will set up a hike, in which you will receive a s'more from Daniel when completing it. A few hours later, it rained, then Daniel stayed in the blue tent, along with the other players who went to the blue tent too. After the rain, he assigns the players to collect some dry wood around the campsite, after they did that, they made a new fire. One player exclaims that they saw something in the blue tent, and there was a gun in there, the first player to reach to gun has to options: Fire or Don't Fire. Day 3 - Death The player who is holding the gun is preparing to kill Daniel, Daniel was shot. The player who killed Daniel claims that he just quickly changed into the costume and they can sleep without getting murdered. One night without him, the players went to the cabin, not informed about the storm, they had to go to the hole. A player forgot the rope in the campsite, and they are now looking for a new way out, then solve a maze, avoid some snakes, a flood escape. When they reached the pillars, (if the shooter is still alive, a player would ask why did he/she shot Daniel, he/she was completely wrong) the murderer asks the players who he is, the players beg for mercy, he is Zach Nolan and he kills whoever he wants. Day 3 - Survival The player who is holding the gun is preparing to kill Daniel, Daniel was almost shot. Daniel asks the player: ''Did you really think i am a murderer? :(, after that Daniel was informed that there is going to be a storm, because of that, they are going to take shelter in the hole. Daniel decides to hop in, and tells the player to hop on in too. A player forgot the rope in the campsite, and they are now looking for a new way out, then solve a maze, avoid some snakes, a flood escape. When they reached the pillars, the murderer asks the players who he is, Daniel identifies him as Zach Nolan, and he is the reason why Specky Woods is left haunted. While Zach attempts to kill the remaining survivors, a mysterious black figure appears to decapitate Zach Nolan, and starts to fade away as a ghost. Hotel Daniel's only appearance in Hotel is one of the paintings in the hallways. Trivia * Daniel is the first character to be named. Zach Nolan is named after. * Daniel is the first secondary character in the game to be human. The other being the unnamed park ranger. * Daniel is most described as 'Ignorant' or 'Dense'. This is largely due to the fact that he ignores the screams, and doesn't investigate as much when the monster killed off the animals and other players in Camping. In Camping 2, he will also ignore the group screaming and just assume they are trying to fool him. In Camping 2, if you decide to not fire the gun, Daniel will be a bit taken back in the morning, but will easily brush it off as if nothing had happened, and when something scary happens (eg; When the players see the mirror and it glitches for a few seconds before showing them all killed.) He is either too dense to understand, or too ignorant to care. * Daniel, although unlikely, is suspected to be a family relative of the family of 5 that died in Specky Woods. It claims to be the proof of him knowing Zach Nolan even with the mask however this is easily debunked due to Zach Nolan's clothing that he probably would have used in the murder before as well as the fact that the news of the case is possibly well known in the campgrounds since he is a park ranger. What makes this theory most untrue is the fact that in the first Camping game, you can find a note pinned to a tree that says a family of five was murdered in Specky Woods, the youngest son is yet to be found, and that Zach Nolan was found guilty and arrested, which means Daniel had probably heard of Zach, considering he's a park ranger in Specky Woods. * When glitching out of the cabin and going to the bathroom you will find Daniel standing without moving. * If killed, the NPC for Daniel is teleported under the map completely out of view. Category:Characters